The apparatus of U.S. application Ser. No. 08/901914, U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,802 has provision to accept and combine absorbent pads made separately ,but it is primarily intended to describe apparatus for making briefs with a front opening.
That feature permits the user to `step into` the garment for wear with or without adding a commercially available hygienic or absorbent pad specifically designed for the amount of bodily fluids being expelled.
Because the product of U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,890 is a completed garment, the apparatus for making them requires a carrier drum to advance segments, fold the front panel over the rear panel, and means to fold and secure flaps protruding from the side margins to complete the leg and waist apertures.
The product made with the instant apparatus is not a completed garment and therefore certain elements of the earlier U.S. Ser. No. 08 901,914, U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,802 teaching are eliminated.